Back in Time
by BrownieMelody
Summary: H'ok, So-here's da thing: My brother John and I go back in time (hence the name) to newsies-verse. But are we really back in time-or is it something else? Read and Review pretty please!
1. OUCH!

H'OK-SO! I am FINALLY updating/making a new story! YAY!!! Cake for everyone!  
  
Except John because he is el stupido  
  
(as you will see in this story *wink*).  
  
Plus the fact that he doesn't like cake. . .oh well!  
  
Before I begin this *crosses fingers* dare I say it-good story. . . There is something that I have to deal with!  
  
THE DISCLAIMER:  
  
*dun dun dun* (Cue scary music and lightening here!)  
  
Ok-so here's the scope. Disney owns ALL of the hot guys, ALL of the cool songs, and ALL of the nifty dance moves! That doesn't seem fair now does it? Well that's life! I DO own myself, AND John, my brother, who has recently sold his soul to me in a desperate attempt to redeem himself from being a rude, icky, gross 13 year old boy! DIDN'T WORK! MUUHHHWWWWAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Anywho-I must warn you. I am extremely ADD and some parts of this story (including the before note-hee hee) were written WITHOUT MEDICATION and I am known for going off on random tangents *sail-boat, sail-boat* for no apparent reason.  
  
It's just who I am!  
  
Ah, well I guess you want to read the story dontcha? Yes, well, that's what they usually want. Oh, well-enough of my mindless rambling-ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Time  
  
Author-Brownie  
  
Rating-umm. . .G Unless you count pimpin' as harsh language . . .  
  
Summary-Newsie fanatic and her newsie hating brother are jolted back in time (hence the name).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon," I said as I dragged my mom and brother through the streets of New York. " I wanna see it!"  
  
"Kristin calm down!" My mother said.  
  
"Yeah stupid," John, my 13 year old brother commented, "It's just a stupid bridge."  
  
"It's not stupid!" I retaliated. A sharp intake of breath ceased our bickering as we turned the corner. There, right in front of us was the Brooklyn Bridge. It was even grander than I had imagined.  
  
"Neva feah, Brooklyn is heah!" I said aloud. My brother just rolled his eyes, as he does whenever I mention anything that has to do with newsies whatsoever. (He just doesn't appreciate the good things in life!) Excusing his actions for that of insanity, I ignored my brother and ran ahead a little.  
  
My crazy teen-age mind filled with thoughts of newsies, headlines, and amazing choreography. I pulled my brother along and started to dance with him. I'm sure you can guess that idea didn't sell so good with him...  
  
"I understand your crazy, and I respect that, but leave me out of your sick games," he said.  
  
"Grumpy Gus," I muttered.  
  
He walked ahead of me and just to annoy him I grabbed his backpack and pulled him back to me. I said, "C'mon john, don't ya wanna be a newsie?"  
  
"Get off me," he grumbled and pushed me away.  
  
Now my brother is no puny little 7th grader, in fact he's almost bigger than me, the 9th grader. (Ok, so maybe he IS bigger than me . . .and stronger . . .but that's BESIDE THE POINT!) Now, using basic rules of physics, when my brother pushed me I, in effect, flew to the ground.  
  
Unfortunately for my brother, my hands were still clenched tight to his backpack . . .so my brother and I both fell, he landing on top of me,  
  
"OW!"  
  
. . .and us both hitting our heads on the pavement. I blacked out.  
  
Later, I didn't know whether it had been a minute or 20 when I woke up again. I was in a bed and my brother was lying in one next to me. Dancing newsboys pranced around my head. I shook my head to clear my view and looked around for my mom.  
  
"Hm, that's odd," I said to myself. "John, where's m..." I stopped. For the first time I looked around and got a good glimpse of my surroundings. I wasn't in the hospital, or even our hotel room. I was in a room that was quite different...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know-It's short! But never fear-because I already have 5 other FULL SIZE CHAPTERS written! Yes, you hear me correctly, WRITTEN ALREADY! I am very proud of myself! I've been workin' on this one and another new one for like-2 months and it's been REALLY hard not posting anything yet- but know I deem myself ready!  
  
Spot: It's about time!  
  
Shut up Spot!  
  
Skittery: No really! He has a point! It took her like 2 months to write this thing-and I'M NOT EVEN IN IT!  
  
Ahhhhh. Not yet my young Skittery. Your turn will come with time. Wait and see. . .  
  
Spot: Great! Now she's gone all 'oh wise one' on us. She won't talk normal for days!  
  
This is true. But with patience one shall receive what one desires.  
  
Spot and Skittery: AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*they run to closet, gasp at the sparkly new cleaness of it, admire Brownie's handywork, remember that they're fearful of her, and slam the door*  
  
HAHA!  
  
Anywho-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review- so I know my efforts weren't in vain! T'anks!  
  
Carryin' da banner!  
  
~Brownie 


	2. What's HE doing here?

TOLD YA SO!! *sticks out tongue* I DID update soon! Yay for me and BOO for History The King and I Soccer and Running Piano My mother Biology  
  
I hate not being able to write because of all of those stupid things in life that you just have to deal with! GRRRR!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
SHOUT OUTS!! WOOT!!  
  
SgtPeppersGirl:  
  
I'm sorry your computer didn't do what it was told!!!  
Truthfully, I hadn't even checked yet to see who  
reviewed! *Don't hurt me!* You know what...I think  
that you, Emmie and I need to co-author something!!  
Tchus!  
  
death to all rubix cubes:  
  
You know something . . .I LOVE your name! Rubix  
Cubes piss me off royally!! You think John is weird  
in the story...try sharing a BATHROOM with the boy! Oh,  
and if Greg comes near me-I will be forced to jab out  
his eyes with my staple gun! (hee hee!)  
  
Glimmer Conlon O'Leary:  
  
Thank you SOOOO MUCH! Your comments boosted my  
self-esteem WAY above the allotted amount for  
the day! *grins* Yes, going back in time with  
my brother WAS a strange idea, but my brother  
HATES NEWSIES WITH THE FIRE OF A THOUSAND SUNS!  
And to piss him off, I said I'd put him in one  
of my stories . . .he hates it!  
  
Sapphy:  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I know, I know . . .I haven't  
been around much! Actually, I read A LOT...just I  
don't write much new stuff! But really, I have lots  
of chapters WAITING to be put up for this story!  
(ok, so like 4 more, but that's a lot for me!) Also-  
YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! You  
can put up this and any of my stories, finished or  
not! I really don't know if any of my stories are  
finished b/c sometimes I just feel like writing some  
more so I do! *grins evilly* Keeps you reviewers on  
yer toes!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! It makes all the hard work worth it!  
  
Specs: What hard work?  
  
SHHHH!! Don't let them know I'm a lazy bum!  
  
Jack: I think they already know that!  
  
SHUT UP!! *stomps off*  
  
Specs: Here's da next chaptah for youse!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
CHAPTER 2 (KAPITEL ZWEI-ha ha Brittany!)  
.  
.  
.  
. . "Where the heck are we?" my brother said. He sat up and got out of his bed.  
  
"John!" I cried looking around more. It hit me like a lightening bolt. "D-d-do you know w-w-what this place l-looks like?"  
  
"Um, no. What?" He said. He looked around more. I saw his eyes move from the dozens of bunk beds, to the washroom, and then back to me.  
  
"Hellooo?" I said, "newsies?"  
  
My brother just rolled his eyes (see, I told you!!) and said to me, "Kristin, Newsies is just a movie, therefore we can't be there. It's probably just a place that looks like it. We are in New York..."  
  
"Yeah!!" I said heatedly, "And newsies took place about a hundred years ago, so why would they have a building that looks like it now. You know how industrial America is: if it's not new, we tear it down and make it new!"  
  
"But..."John started, then stopped, looking over my shoulder. I know my brother very well, and sometimes it seems I know what he's thinking, but the expression he wore now was confused, surprised, and well, confused! Slowly I turned around to see what his eyes were focused on.  
  
"Holy Shit!" I cried. There in front of me were... newsies?... newsies!! Mush, Blink, Race, and Skittery were standing in the doorway looking at me and my brother. They too looked confused and surprised.  
  
"Well it's about time youse two woke up," Mush said nodding his head towards us.  
  
"Hey Jack! Dere awake!" Race called down the stairs. I heard a rush of feet climbing up the stairs and then Jack Kelly himself walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" My brother asked monotone. "Kristin, what is HE doing here..."  
  
"John..." I warned, but too late. My brother has a ruthless personal grudge against Christian Bale, I personally think he's jealous, but oh well.  
  
"What the heck are these idiots doing here?" John said quietly to me. I could tell the newsies could hear though. "This must be some kind of a nightmare..." but he was suddenly cut off.  
  
Skittery had walked up to my brother's bed and stood right in front of him.  
  
"Who you callin an idiot?" He said in his face. I held my breath.  
  
"Skittery," I said calmly, "please step away from my brother." Boy am I crazy!  
  
"What youse say? How dya know my name eh?" He asked puzzled. The other guys were starin at me too. Now I felt really awkward.  
  
"Um, what year is it?" I asked slowly, fully and uncomfortably aware of how crazy I sounded.  
  
"1900, what else?" Race said sarcastically.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" John exclaimed.  
  
"JOHN!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"What?" He retaliated.  
  
"Don't you pretend not to know!" I said matter-o-factly. "Just because were not-er-at home doesn't mean you can talk like that!"  
  
"You do! So shut the heck up stupid!" he spat at me.  
  
Race walked over and put a hand on my brother's shoulder.  
  
"Youse shouldn't talk ta a lady like dat!" He said. Behind him I stuck my tongue out at my brother like a four year old. I love Race!!!  
  
"Ok Kristin," he said giving up, "this is your dream, you deal with it."  
  
And with that he leaned back in his bed and shut his mouth. YES!!!  
  
"Thank you Johnny!" I said sweetly-he glared at me. "Ok, back to how I know your name..."  
  
"Yeah!" Skittery said.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should tell ya, because if I do, you will send me to one of those crazy people houses." I said quickly.  
  
"No we won't!" Jack said. "I swear! How do you know him?"  
  
"First of all, how did WE get HERE?'' I asked. "I'm not answering your questions until you answer mine!"  
  
"We found ya by da Brooklyn Bridge," Race said.  
  
"Well actually Spot found ya too," Jack corrected. Spot- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
"You and your bags," Mush added. He pointed to the ends of our beds, where our backpacks and tiny duffle bags laid.  
  
"Thank the Lord!" I cried and grabbed my backpack. Out came a mirror where I quickly checked my status. Ohhhhh crap! I put it away quickly before I got too depressed. You'd be surprised what a hard day of time travel and dimension skipping can do to a girl. Not that I care because I looked like crap before too!  
  
Jack cleared his throat and said, "sooooo we brought youse heah, we couldn't leave ya dere or nuttin..." he trailed off. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I said giving them another smile.  
  
"Hey Kristin," my brother interrupted. "Um, do they eat around here or what?" Good 'ol John, ALWAYS hungry. Ironically my stomach grumbled right after he said that.  
  
"Um, yeah," I replied. "Hey guys," I said turning to the newsies. "Um, do you know where we could get something to eat?"  
  
"Of coise," Race said. "Youse can come wid us!"  
  
Jack cleared his throat. Race turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, its just," Jack looked at me. I saw his eyes drift down to my clothes.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, um, I think I'd better change first!" I quickly said. No wonder Jack was reluctant to be seen with me. I looked down at my dark blue jeans and my scoop neck Hard Rock Cafe Madrid peasant top. Top it all off with the sunglasses that were resting stylishly on my head, and now somewhere on the floor, and I could DEFINATLY see why. "I guess I look like a hooker or sumthin eh?"  
  
The boys shifted uncomfortably. John laughed at me.  
  
"Hey, your not exactly dressed appropriately for the time...er...I mean place John!" I said throwing him a look that said, "HA!"  
  
He was wearing his navy Nike basketball shorts and a red t-shirt that says, "I didn't do it!" on it.  
  
He scowled at me. "Come on John!" I grabbed our duffle bags, thank GOD we had them. In there we had a couple articles of clothing we couldn't fit into our bag. (My mom convinced us, to the displeasement of both parties, to share one big suitcase and carry two smaller duffle bags and our backpacks.) I pulled out my three quarter sleeved with button up shirt, my white cami top and John's nice white shirt and his grey umpiring pants. I also threw his sketchers at him, and pulled out mine (his old ones).  
  
"Is there somewhere where I can change?" I asked. Mush stopped undressing me with his eyes (a/n-Ha ha, I wish! Lol Emmie!) and led me and John over to the bathrooms. But I already knew where they were of course...  
  
I went first and put on the button up shirt over my white cami top. Then I remembered I didn't have any pants to change into, none that suited 1900 that is. ...................................................  
  
Ahhhhh. You like? I like. I like dat you like. I hope you like at least! Please lemme know if you want another chapter by reviewin'!! I won't post nothin' 'les you review. (Please??)  
  
Tanks!!!!  
  
~Brownie 


	3. Welcome to New Yawk!

YAY!!! I feel SO loved! My brother is reading over my shoulder as I type this and he is being very annoying. Hold on a sec...*runs off chasing brother and hits him where it hurts*...ok, that's better.  
  
THANKS to everyone who reviewed! I let my brother read them that had to do with him so now I'll do SHOUT OUTS and his opinion too! Hee hee!  
  
Sapphy  
  
I really don't know what's wrong with my bro! Sorry! Thanks for reviewin' though! I love your website SO much!  
  
John-what's a Sapphy?  
  
SgtPeppersGirl  
  
*singing* NOW THEY MAKE A SUGAR-FREE KOOL-AIDE!!!! WOOT! YAY!! *thinks* Though...I .like the sugar kind! YES! Skittery loves you!!! DUR!!! Wait till you see what one of my endings for this story might be! Heh heh heh! OK! About the CB thing-I saw it last November (or whenever I saw Elf) and I screamed and dropped my popcorn! Me, Erin, and Kristen W. were there! It's crazy!  
  
John-wow. Um...ok.  
  
Me-That's Brittany  
  
John-OHHHHHHHHHH!!! I see. What's an H-bomb?  
  
Me- kinda like the A-Bomb  
  
John-Oh...COOL!  
  
Nameless Muse  
  
Yes, John is logical sometimes...but not often really! He's the 'what would happen if the Earth exploded right now' kind of a guy! Hey! *retrieves hat from pile around NM* Yeah, well...ok!  
  
John-No no no no no! You gotta get some ICP (a/n-Insane Clown Posse) in there! Geese! I AM NOT JELOUS OF CHRISTIAN BALE!!! He can s@#$ my &!#$s!!  
  
Me-Sure John...whatever you say!  
  
*re-reading what I just wrote* Wow, this week must be National Recognize John Week. I love 'em though because I was home from soccer tryouts (a.k.a. Hell!) and he not only carried my backpack for me upstairs, but when I forgot it *again* he went upstairs and got it for me! Also, I feel like him right now because I practically had an asthma attack at soccer and I have blisters all over my feet! *ouch!* (normally he's the one with breathing problems and blistered feet from hockey)  
  
Well now that I cleared THAT up...on with the show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have a problem," I said as I came out. John walked inside to change his clothes as soon as I stepped out.  
  
"What is it..." Race said as he turned around, but as soon as he saw me he stopped. I hadn't buttoned up my shirt yet and I guess the sight of a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans fazed him. Imagine that...  
  
"I don't have any other pants to wear," I started. It was hard to talk to Race who was staring at the floor. I grudgingly buttoned up my shirt. There! Ya happy now?(a/n-again-I wish!)  
  
"Um, well," Race said, then he noticed I had buttoned up my shirt and he looked up. "Wait a sec, I'll get youse a pair of mine ta wear."  
  
Race walked over to his bunk and pulled a pair of black slacks out of his drawer. He brought them over to me.  
  
"Thanks Race!" I said, truly thankful cause I would have attracted a lot of attention if he hadn't loaned me his pants. As soon as my brother stepped out of the bathroom, I swiftly entered and closed the door again. After changing I stepped out for the second time. I looked at my brother, who was dressed in what looked like formal clothes to me, to the newsies, it was just regular. I walked over to my bag at the edge of the bunk. I started to put my hair up when Jack interrupted me.  
  
"What 'a youse doin?" he asked.  
  
"I'm putting my hair up so when I put on a hat, I'll look like a guy, at least, more so than before," I explained.  
  
I pulled out my brown newsie hat and pulled it on over my ponytail.  
  
"But why would you wanna look like a guy?" John asked.  
  
"Duh, because girls didn't dress like this either!" I replied showing him my pants and shirt. "Better to be either a girl or a boy, but not in between."  
  
John seemed to agree with this as did most of the newsies surrounding us who could follow what we were saying. When my brother and I had finished dressing, Jack and the others led us down the stairs. It was just like the movie-all the way down to Kloppman sitting at his desk in the hall.  
  
Kloppman nodded to Jack and said, "jack, who are these to ruffians?''  
  
Jack just laughed and replied, " deys two more possible newsies old man!"  
  
What? Us? Newsies? What the heck was Jack saying? But I didn't ask him on account of him being the all-knowing leader and all...and also I was still in shock that I was actually IN NEWSIES!!!! *faint*  
  
We continued walking out the door and all the way to Tibby's. When we walked in, Jack headed towards a large booth in the back of the restaurant. He motioned for us to follow him. (and of course we did!!) We sat down at the booth: first Jack, me, Race, and mush, and then on the other side went John, Blink, Skittery, Dutchy, and Snoddy. Those were all the newsboys who had come with us. Once we had settled, the waiter came over to our table.  
  
"Can I get you boys anything?" he asked.  
  
"A coke...I mean can I have a Coca-Cola?" John said first.  
  
"Ok..." the waiter wrote it down on a little notepad her had with him.  
  
"A glass of water please," I asked.  
  
"Me too," added Snoddy.  
  
"and me," Mush piped up.  
  
"and 5 coffees," Race finished after consenting with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Be out in a jiffy," the waiter said.  
  
After he left, Race turned to look at me. The other newsies followed suit and after about 5 seconds, seven pairs of eyes were on me and my brother.  
  
"So...," Jack said nonchalantly. "Now, um...how is it that you know Skittery's name"  
  
"and why was youse dressed so funny?'' Mush interrupted. Jack threw him a glance, and Mush immediately was silenced. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. *watch it bub!! Don't be messin wid my Mushy!*  
  
"Well," I started. I looked at the newsies, them waiting anxiously for my explanation.  
  
But what was I supposed to say?  
  
Hi, my name is Kristin, and I'm from the year 2003, where there are hundreds of crazed fans that delight in writing fanfic and becoming obsessive with each and every newsie and love to sit around laughing and watching the movie (which they, the newsies, were in) over and over and over and over until you can recite the ENTIRE THING in several languages and sing all of the songs in 7 different keys and memorized and perform the dances (which they, the newsies, did) at ever single party they had together? That's what I wished I said at first, but nooooooo, no no no, I had to be RATIONAL...I had to remember the stupid butterfly effect we learned about in Stretch in 8th grade. . .I had to consider the future and what disturbances might occur if I yadda yadda yadda...anyways, what came out of my mouth was:  
  
"Oh, me and my brother John are from West. We came back to New York though...for a visit," (true so far)  
  
"Really?" said Skittery skeptically. "Den how'd youse know my name?''  
  
"I heard someone say it in the room beforehand," I shrugged, hoping they would buy it.  
  
"Oh," Skittery said. He lowered his eyes to the glass that the waiter had brought moments ago.  
  
"Well den, I guess I wanna know why youse two has such strange clothes," Jack inquired.  
  
"Um, well we are from the west," my brother said throwing me a glance. "people do dress differently then they do here you know." he finished matter-o-factly. The guys seemed oblivious to his tone though.  
  
"Ok, well den," Jack said. "I guess, welcome to New Yawk!"  
  
"Thanks, it's been great so far," John muttered under his breath sarcastically.  
  
_________________________ I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!! Short again! It seem's SO LONG in Word and then I upload it here and I shortens down in half almost! Ah well!  
  
Dear GOD!! Is that the time! CRAP!! I gotta go study for 2 tests and finish my math homework, practice muh piano AND ice my feet!  
  
Not that you guys care but I just felt like venting!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Or I will pummel you with soccer balls!!!!  
  
BYE BYE!!  
  
~Brownie!~ 


	4. Um, well that's sorta weird

Shout Outs!!!  
  
Sapphy: Ok, what I want to say is, well ...  
maybethisisamarysueficbutidontreallycarebecausemarysueisfuntowrite...ok,  
now that I got that off my chest...this fic is VERY Mary Sue, but it  
shall turn from weird-back-in-time-fic to PSYCHO-back-in-time-fic. (I  
have 2 endings in mind-one VERY strange indeed) SO, in the mean time,  
I hope you can stand reading my cliché story. GOOD NEWS THOUGH-I'm  
getting on with my non-MS fic which actually has bad language and sex  
and stuff in it! YAY!! Anywho-thanks for reviewin' like ALWAYS!  
*grins madly*  
  
SgtPeppersGirl: Alrightythen...you are the epitome of crazy! Did you  
know that? I bet you did *sulks* DARN!! Ah well...Johnny-o isn't that  
bad...When I was in like 3rd grade, Annmarie called him John Jacob  
jingle Heimer Schmidt! HA HA HA! YOUR WEBSITE WAS AMAZING!! *glomps*  
(Sorry Sapphy-had ta use your word, I couldn't think of any other way  
to describe it!) OH-also, wait and see what happens later-John  
defiantly learns to love New York!  
  
Anonymous Muse:  
I know, I know! I DID give you a shout-out before! I thought your  
name was Nameless Muse then though! SORRY!!!!!! Oh, and also-just ta  
tell ya-I had ta look up when Coke was made and they (on the Coca-Cola  
website) said that it was made like in 1880's. I won't hurt you!  
*smiles* Ah yes, roots...hmmm-very very evil things! And YES NEWSIES  
ARE VERY GULLIBLE!! That's the beauty of it all...they believe whatever  
I want them to because it's my story! MUHHHHWWWWAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Race: oh no.  
  
Jack: Now she's on a power trip!  
  
Crutchy: QUICK-lock her in the cupboard with Pulitzer and Spot!!  
  
*throws Brownie in cupboard*  
  
LEMME OUT!!  
  
Spot: Ah yes, it was only a matter of time until they put you here too!  
  
Pulitzer: Bloog a waw ee oooooooo. (random noises he makes)  
  
???: *cough* (In English accent) 'bout that time again. Right-o  
  
Who is that...Harry? HARRY!!!!!  
  
*grabs Harry Potter and squeezes him*  
  
Alright, so all's well that ends well! *grins and continues to hug Harry*  
  
OHHHHH-wait, before I go...  
  
I KNOW that this is a lil Mary Sue and cliché, but it's a BACK IN TIME fic- the idea alone is a cliché. So I hope y'all can excuse the predictability for a few more chapters so I can get to the good part! *grins evilly* DANKE!!  
  
__________  
  
"Hey, where in da west are youse from?'' Blink asked.  
  
"Yeah," Race added.  
  
"Missouri, St. Louis, Missouri," I said.  
  
"oh, yeah. I know where dat is," Dutchy said.  
  
"Yeah, Cowboy's fixin ta go ta Santa Fe one day aintcha Cowboy?'' Blink nudged Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in Santa Fe one day alright," Jack smiled. *sure ya will, keep tellin yourself that!*  
  
"Have you been ta Santa Fe before?" Mush asked.  
  
" 'ey, just because dey live out West don't mean dey been everywhere out dere!" Race said slapping Mush's head.  
  
*grrrrrrrrr, watch it!!!*  
  
"Well, naw. I've never been to Santa Fe. But I have been to Chicago, and Kansas City before." I said, trying to think of cities they'd know.  
  
"Really, what for?" asked Skittery. What's with the interrogation here?  
  
"We've got family there." I shrugged.  
  
"Aint dere wild Indians in Kansas?" Dutchy asked eagerly.  
  
"yeah, but there not that mean," I said, choosing my words carefully. "they- actually-don't want to kill their enemies. Their warriors actually get more honor if they touch the enemy and come back unharmed." (yay for U.S. History!! *tear* Mr. Szevery would be proud!) I thought that since I was here, I might as well put in a good word for them!!  
  
"Yeah, but dey, ya know, ride around widout no clothes on,'' Skittery commented.  
  
Here my brother piped up. I knew what he was about to say before he even opened up his mouth.  
  
"If being proud of your body and wanting to ride around naked all day makes you a savage, the by God you ladies are drinking with a savage!!" he said, his voice full of gusto. (a/n-YAY FOR SHANGHI KNIGHTS ALLUSIONS!!!!! I LOVE OWEN WILSON!!!!!)  
  
The newsies just stared at him.  
  
"What?'' he asked.  
  
"Who youse callin a lady?" Blink said defensively. I don't see Davey around here...  
  
"It's just...an expression...we have out West," I said covering up John's "funny" comment. After the boys returned to their conversation I looked over at John and we exchanged a little laugh. We both love Shanghi Knights.  
  
After we were done eating (me and John that is, no one else really ate much), Jack got up. The others, following suit, stood up and threw done a few cents paying for their food. I dug around in my pockets for money, when I remembered that I had Race's pants on. I looked at John.  
  
"John," I whispered fervently. "Do ya got any money?" I whispered, trying not to be noticed. Unfortunalty, Jack had been waiting for me to exit the booth before moving on out the door.  
  
"C'mon, Kristin," my brother replied. "Have you EVER known me to have money on me, or at all for that matter?"  
  
"I guess not," I answered trying to think of something. Shit. No money with me, the owner's gonna make me wash dishes till I pay it off.  
  
"Hey, s'there somthin wrong?" Jack asked looking from me to my brother.  
  
"Um. . ." I started.  
  
"yeah!" brother piped in. "Uh, we kinda left our money back at that house- thingy. Could we borrow some?" Ah, good 'ol John, the best beggar there ever was (I mean is. . .).  
  
"Shua," said Jack, tossing John a dime. I could tell they thought we'd never pay them back, but the other newsies chipped in a couple of cents until 20 cents lay on the table.  
  
We walked outside and back towards the lodging house.  
  
"Here, lemme go get your money," I said.  
  
"no, it's ok, ya don't hafta," Jack replied, trying to act gentlemanly, but too late. I was already running up the stairs to the bunkroom.  
  
I found my bag. I sat down on the bunk and took a quick look around me-no one there. I unzipped by navy blue backpack and took a quick inventory of what I had thought to bring with me to New York. Amazingly, since my trip to Europe, I had learned to pack lighter than I used to when I was little. I dug around searching for some money. I always hide it in about a bazillion places, so it shouldn't be that hard to find.  
  
"Eureka!" I exclaimed as I found my pink zipper-holder-thingy-mabober. I opened it and dug out two dimes, then, changed my mind and got a dime and ten pennies, since the boys split the tab. I looked down at the money in my hand. Yup, 10 Abe Lincoln's and 1 of that other guy who's on the dime.  
  
Wait, wait, wait just one second. 2003 money is bound to be different from 1899 money!! I was worried that all the money I had brought would be worthless and that I really WOULD be broke. But as I took the coins out of my bag, something strange started to happen. The faces of the coins started to morph. The date that said "2002" changed slowly into "1899". I blinked and looked again. By then the metamorphosis had ceased and what lay in my hands now was unmistakably money from 1899!  
  
"holy. shit." I starred at my hand. I heard footsteps climbing the stairs behind me.  
  
"Kristin," John said. "c'mon! I don't like being around those weirdos by myself. They might just try to rape me,"  
  
"In your dreams," I retaliated as I started down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Please please please Review! Then I'll have a reason to come out of this cupboard! Thanks a lot!  
  
~Brownie 


	5. John's slip of tounge

Shout outs!!!  
  
Sapphy: Are you a JAYHAWKS FAN???? AHHHHH ME TOO!! ME TOO! ME TOO!  
ME TOO!!! Well, my brother and mom are more into it then I am, but  
when it comes down to it I'm all about KU!! That's awesome! My family  
went there and lives in Kansas City so....that's how it works! I  
understand about da Mary Sue critique-I like critiques! Ah, yes, the  
great Owen...he was awesome in Starsky and Hutch...I don't care what the  
movie reviews say!!!  
  
Anonomous Muse: Tee hee! I like locking newsies in my closet too! Or  
the cupboard under the stairs with my beloved Harry!! *grins* Hows  
the dinner theater goin? How is SOUND CREW? Different from set-I  
should think so! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T HURT MY RACE!!!!!!!! Even  
though I love like 5 newsies, race is defiantly at the top of the  
list! Cya later!  
  
SgtPeppersGirl: Ah, John's already over it! He's got another  
girlfriend already! Talk about bouncing back! Anywho...wow. Kristie  
really is...special. VERY special. CORN! Tee hee! OH and I am SO  
excited about Emmie's story! I'm printing it off right now! YAY!!!  
wOOt! Ahh, wayyyyyy too much sugar today!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, here's your money Jack," I said as I flicked the dime at him. "And who else helped me pay?"  
  
I distributed the coins accordingly. As I handed the last penny to Race, a small boy with bright green eyes and messy blond hair came running up to Jack.  
  
"Cowboy, Cowboy!" The little boy panted. He tugged on Jacks pant leg, getting his attention.  
  
"What's goin on Finch?" Jack asked good-heartedly, patting the boy on the shoulder. The boy fixed those bright eyes on Jack's face.  
  
"Jack," he panted. "Spot wants ta see ya. Says its important, says youse should come real soon like."  
  
Did my ears hear correctly? Spot. SPOT! Must be one of his birds. . .  
  
YAY SPOT CONLON!! IM GONNA MEET SPOT CONLON! I'M GONNA MEET SPOT CONLON! IM GONNA MEET. . .  
  
"Yeah, shua," Jack replied interrupting my fantasies. I waited for him to say that he would take my brother and me with him, but he seemed to be forgetting that part of the plan.  
  
"Um, Jack," I started. NO WAY was I missing maybe my only chance to meet Spot. "Um, who's Spot Conlon? Is he, like, your dad or somethin?" I said, trying to act as stupid and innocent as I could while facing all of the hot guys. Not something I normally do mind you, I hate it when girls act stupid to get a guy's attention.  
  
The guys laughed at me like they do at the Delancy's. You know, the time where you can hear Crutchy's forced laughter when the Delancy's first enter the movie? Yeah, that's the part. I knew then that it was working.  
  
"Spot? Me faddar?" Jack looked around and laughed with the other newsies. "I don't think so,"  
  
Just then, Blink piped up and added, "Hey, maybe ya should take the Westerners wid ya! Show 'em Brooklyn and let 'em meet Spot!"  
  
The guys laughed again.  
  
"Hey, do ya wanna meet Spot?" Jack said turning towards me and my brother.  
  
"um, why not?" I said nonchalantly. "he sounds like a nice enough guy,"  
  
Again, the nervous type of laughter that only our newsboys are capable of sounded again in my ears. They laughed as Jack, me, John, and Race (following in the rear) took off down the road in the direction, I could only guess, was towards the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"So, which one's Spot again?" John asked me when we had started out a little ways down the street. We had fallen behind Race and Jack who were apparently discussing some race or something.  
  
"he's the one from Brooklyn," I whispered back, not wanting the newsboys to hear me. My brother threw me a puzzled look. I sighed. "YOU KNOW. . .the one with the line 'never fear Brooklyn is heah!' and the slingshots and stuff!"  
  
The look of puzzlement vanished and a new look dawned on my brother's face. He looked at me and said in awe, "you mean, the one with the. . ."  
  
"Yes John," I interrupted, "he's the one with the cane."  
  
_______________________________  
  
When we got to the bridge, I stopped and looked up. It was so different from the last time I saw it. Strangely, it looked a lot like it did in the movie-almost with that fake glow around it. I shook my head and was reminded of the nasty fumes the automobiles let off when a car horn trumpeted in my ear.  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed when the car had passed. I rubbed my ear and turned to look for the offending car. Finding that it had continued down the road, I turned back to the small group, "that was loud!"  
  
My brother snickered.  
  
"yeah, dey's do dat sometimes, dontcha got cars where youse come from?" Race asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, of course they do, but. . ." I searched for an explanation. Not finding one, I turned to my brother. Luckily, he didn't have to think of some weird answer because Jack interrupted us by saying,  
  
"We're just about dere, now I wantcha ta know some tings 'bout 'ol Spot before youse meet 'em." He continued, "Spot's real important newsie round dese heah parts, so don't offend 'im none. Jist, don do nuttin stupid alright?" He looked from me to my brother and back to me again. I felt like I was back in Kindergarten, being informed on how to use the glue. Either that or in the Computer Lab. . .*a/n-mimicking the teacher-now press START-you scroll up until you can find the In-ter-net button, if anyone has any problem with that, come to me and I can show you how to do it*  
  
"Ok, we won't do anything stupid," John answered, looking as though he were reciting a previously rehearsed conversation.  
  
We walked along crossing the bridge. Jack motioned for us to come closer.  
  
"here, watch this," he said. He and Race leaned over and screamed down over the edge of the bridge. WOW! I get my kicks by yelling off bridges! I joined them in their screaming and eventually John did too. Sometimes you just need to scream.  
  
When we had finished sufficiently straining our vocal chords over the spanning structure of iron and steel, we continued to foot it towards the docks. The sound of splashing and boys yelling amplified as we drew nearer. With every step, I anticipated what would come. Finally, we came upon the riverside and stepped onto one of the docks. Boys were swimming on both sides of the berth and climbing back onto the wooden planks. Many eyes looked at us as we continued down the walkway. One particularly broad- shouldered guy stepped up in front of us.  
  
"'ey Cowboy," he said to Jack.  
  
"I got business wid Spot," Jack replied before the other could say anything else.  
  
"I know. Who are dey?" He asked motioning to Race, John, and I. "Dat's Race, ya know? And da oddars are wid me." He explained. That answer seemed to satisfy the bulky troll, for he let us cross his special bridge. Again, our small brigade continued our march towards the end of the dock. We must have turned at some point, because we seemed to be on a small part of land again. Anyway, we got to the end of the dock.  
  
"Well, if it aint Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick?"  
  
"Hey Spot? Hows it goin?" Jack and Spot spit-shook. Then Spot turned to Race.  
  
"Howya doin Racetrack? What's been goin on at 'ol Sheepshead lately?" he asked as he and Race spitshook.  
  
Race leaned up to Spot's ear and said quietly, "got a tip on da third-itsa sure ting. Ya in?"  
  
"Not taday Race-me-boy," Spot said leaning back. "Savin up me money tanight!"  
  
Throughout the duration of this whole conversation, John and I were quietly standing behind Race and Jack, waiting to be noticed by Spot.  
  
"And who do we have 'ere?" Spot said turning his icy gaze to the two of us. He jumped down from his chair and strode over to us. "Whose boys are you?"  
  
"Uh," I said.  
  
"Spot," Jack jumped in. "dis here is John, and his sister Kristin."  
  
Immediately I removed my cap and revealed my ponytail. I don't wanna confuse him TOO much.  
  
Spot eyed us both. he went from John, to me, and then back to John.  
  
Don't speak to John! don't speak to John! I thought furiously. Unfortunately, however, Spot did.  
  
"Where's youse from?" He asked my brother.  
  
He starred at my brother's eyes, and my brother just starred right back. "Out west," was his firm reply.  
  
"Where out west?" he questioned further.  
  
I breathed again. Surly John wasn't stupid enough to mess with Spot.  
  
"Around St. Louis," John responded, still showing no real sign of emotion. Spot looked at him again, searching his face for signs of weakness. Apparently finding none, he satisfied himself with the answer John gave him. Spot mosied over to Jack, totally ignoring me. THE NERVE!!!!  
  
"So Jacky-boy," Spot directed himself at Jack. "Ise been 'earin' tings. My boids told me dat Harlem ain't keepin' dere boys in dere own territory." Jack went and sat down on a crate. Spot joined him. Race meanwhile walked towards the crates a little bit away from the 2 leaders. he motioned for my brother and I to join him there. Jack and Spot continued talking.  
  
"What are they talking about Race?" I asked, trying to make out what they were saying.  
  
"Well," Race started. "Harlem's boys were sellin' on Manhattan and Brooklyn territory. First problem. Den when we told 'em ta leave, dere was some confusion over wheah da boundaries was. Second problem. Finally, uh, we. . .negotiated some sense into dem, and dey went back to dere own streets. We hafta watch em dough, dey's sneaky dem boys, and the moment Spot and Jack ease up, dey'll be on us."  
  
John and I continued to watch Jack and Spot converse about what they should do. So civilized and orderly for a couple of newsboys I thought. John's eyes scanned the dock area, taking in all of the details. There were scattered broken bottles lying around everywhere, and many crates from the fishing boats. The smell of fish stained the air, and the breeze was cool upon my face. I followed John's gaze to Spot's perch atop of the fishing crates. Alongside some netting, I saw a few papers, along with some stray marbles, and an old looking pirate-style scope.  
  
After seeming to agree on a resolution, Spot and Jack stood and shook hands. Race stood up and approached Jack, who had turned back to the three of us.  
  
"Got it all woiked out Jack?" Race asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'se got an idea on what ta do ta da bums if we eva catch 'em on our streets," He laughed and patted Race on the shoulder. He grinned at me and my brother like it was a big joke. I smiled back.  
  
Spot pulled his cane out of it's sheath. He sauntered over to us unsuspecting "Westerners" and looked at us, amused by something that apparently he could only see. I wondered what he thought was so funny, but I didn't say anything of course-I never do. I only looked back into his piercing blue eyes with the same quizzical look that he surveyed me with. He starred back at me, not breaking his gaze. It reminded me of when with animals, you look them in the eye and never look away, for if you do they will see you as inferior to them (or something like that). Except with gorillas-I know that if you look a gorilla in the eye you are ASKING to get your ass kicked. That is if you are ever in the presence of a gorilla, which I hope I never am. . .but BACK TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
His smile grew wider as neither him nor I looked away. He laughed casually and finally spoke:  
  
"Ya got yerself a real bold one heah Jacky-boy," He laughed turned towards Jack.  
  
"if me memory is woiken right, I believe dat you found 'em too Spot," Jack replied.  
  
I started at this comment. I had totally forgotten that Spot had found us too. Not that it mattered much though, because he OBVIOSLY wan't there when we woke up and couldn't view our psycho reaction to finding out we were in Newsie-time.  
  
I looked over at my brother who was eyeing Spot mischievously. Before I knew it John opened his mouth and whispered to me,  
  
"Dude, that cane is pimpin'!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. *shakes head in shame* Now, you guys, my brother doesn't act like that ALL the time, just when he feels like it. *shrugs*  
  
*Music starts*  
  
*This is big pimpin' baby*  
  
Oh no...  
  
*Skittery and Blink come out all "pimped out"*  
  
Skittery: Dude, this is awesome! Check out my bling-age  
  
Blink: *looks curiously at diamond necklace* I wonder how much I could pawn this for.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Well, this is a pretty good indicator of what the next chapter's topic is gonna be! So be prepared!  
  
Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! Merci beaucoup! (Ha ha NW!! I'm speaking French with an OUTRAGEOUS AC-CENT! You silly KANIGIT!! A.k.a knight!)  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHERLAND!! (go to albinoblacksheep.com and click on End of the World in flash files and ya'll will know what I'm talking about!)  
  
CYA!!!  
  
~Brownie 


	6. Male Bonding

looks anxiously at the clock

_Door opens. In walk 3 muses._

WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?

Muse 1: Vacation

Muse 2: Hawaii is very beautiful this time of year…

YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW!

Muse 3: Well, Hawaii, as it turns out, is beautiful almost all year round.

Muse 2: This is true.

Do you realize that I've been without inspiration for so long! Look at those poor boys-

opens up cupboard-under-the-stairs and motions to newsies sitting and staring off into space

Spot: THE LIGHT! AH! It burns!

Mush: WOW! PEOPLE!

Race: Well, hello. blinks How are you doing today?

Jack: Is it time for a shower? I feel gross.

Muse 1: Wow…looks like we got a lotta work to do.

A LOT OF CLEANING UP MORE LIKE! AHHHHHH! Well, whatever the reason…I'm back! WoOt WoOt! does a Scottish jig

God. It feels SO good to be writing again. I HATE SCHOOL! pummels teachers with evil looks Why must they ruin life?

Good news is that me and my friend's Newsies club-Newsies Fanatics Anonymous-is finally up and running this year! YAY! Now everyone at school knows just how obsessed we are. (Whether this is good or bad… I'll let you decide).

I'm still going to be rather slow…since AP EXAMS ARE IN THREE WEEKS breathes into a bag until hyperventilation ceases and my Dry Run is in TWO WEEKS repeats aforementioned process and my FINAL PRESENTATION FOR MY BIG ASS CLS PROJECT IS IN A MONTH! rinse and repeat

_Calms down a bit_.

Roight-on with the story. No…WAIT! SHOUT OUTS! DUN DUN DUN DA!

Sapphy-

Hope you still are reading my stories. I know I've been a very very bad fanficcer…

m-e lee 12-

Did you like that shameless advertisement? Not that it matters. I find it very amusing that I find time to post once more…and yet NONE of my note cards are done for the past 2 syllabusus…syllabi…WHATEVER! Jeese…ART MUSEUM TRIP TOMMOROW! Get ready to play sardines…or was that tuna? Hee hee! Packed like tuna-I HOPE NOT! Luv YA!

The Nameless Wonder-

OMG the wireless internet thing is AMAZING! I don't care if I'm stealing it from someone else….I really need to work that whole thing out. OH! And my mom said she's gonna ask my brother if I can have his car! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL! I hate you and your silly-yet-amazing CAR! GAHHHH! Luv YA!

Rubix the Cube-

HEY! Haven't talked to you in FOREVER! YOU NEED TO COME TO THE NFA! It's actually pretty fun!

ANYWHO-

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I looked over at my brother who was eyeing Spot mischievously. Before I knew it John opened his mouth and whispered to me,

"Dude, that cane pimpin'!"

GRRRRRR! Ok, JOHN! We live in WEST COUNTY, not the WEST SIDE! Not that I have any problem with anyone from either of those places, it's just stupid to here my brother and his group of 13-14 year old, white, low-middle to middle-upper class of jocks, class clowns and pretty boys talk like they are 21 years old from down town New York and part of a gang. (Not that there's a problem with that-it's just funny to hear it coming out of MY brother's mouth!)

Upon hearing this foreign expression emitting from my brother's tongue, Spot spun around and glared at my brother.

"What'd youse say?" He asked looking at my brother, pretty much challenging him to repeat whatever he had said earlier.

"I said, 'your cane is pimpin'" John repeated, speaking a little slower as though Spot were stupid.

"What's 'dat supposed ta mean?" Spot asked, leaning in menacingly towards John.

"Spot, Spot, Spot," John said, shaking his head disappointed. "My dear friend. A man of your…power surely should know what pimpin' means?"

Spot shook his head.

"Tsk tsk," John said. "Here man, let me tell you what pimpin' means."

I starred, wide eyed with my mouth on the floor as my BROTHER proceeding to take SPOT CONLON aside and explain to him what 'pimpin' 'bling-bling' 'playa' 'ghetto' and 'popo' meant.

Jack and Race looked at me bewildered. I know if I was confused, they SURE were too.

"What is 'pimp-in' mean?" Race whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. As Spot and John were still conversing what I could only guess was more gangster talk, I took a deep breath.

"Ok!" I started. I grabbed Jack and Race and pulled them towards me. "Playa means to be romantically involved with more than one person at a time, bling-bling would be 'to shine like diamonds', er… popo is another name for the police, which is amusing because in German it means 'butt butt' but anyways . . ." I continued similarly until I was fully convinced that I had confused them even more. Oh well-the mind of a newsboy can only handle so much. . .

Spot and John grinned and laughed together-which was weird because they were acting all 'male bonding' like, not the way I would describe the relationship between John and ANYONE even closely related to anything that has to do with newsies, much less Spot Conlon-the King of Brooklyn himself. This was NOT turning out like I had planned.

* * *

"John," I asked plainly. We were walking back towards Manhattan, and John and I had dropped back behind the rest of the group. "What…what was that about?"

He smiled his goofy prankster grin and said, "Just trying to be friendly sis."

Sure.

But I knew how to counter this cheeky 'I'm innocently trying to fit in to 1899 society and at the same time confuse your beloved newsies' spiel.

"So…" I said. "I guess this means you don't _hate_ the newsies anymore."

"I never said I _hated _them," he countered. He looked at me. "Well…" but he didn't even have to finish.

We both started cracking up. I swear, sometimes I hate that child, but other times I think he should be hosting SNL.

"It's not like I'm going to alter the course of history," John explained.

"We don't know that for sure John…"

John sighed. "Newsies is a movie Kristin. Remember? You told me that they didn't even win the strike in 1899! If they didn't win then in real life, and they did here, how could WE screw it up if it already isn't really history?"

Though he didn't really make sense, I understood. He was probably right! I was in the movie-history, not REAL history. Still, I didn't want to think that what was happening wasn't real.

We arrived back at the Lodging House. It was getting late, and the walk back from Brooklyn was more tiring than I imagined. Nothing like going back in time to make you appreciate all you have in life. Or all you don't have, (namely HOT NEWSBOYS!)

But anyway…

Jack was the one who approached me. I saw him eyeing me from across the room, where he was talking with Racetrack and Boots. I tried not to stare, but couldn't help thinking they were talking about me. _I wonder why?_

After a while, they dispersed and Jack advanced towards me. I suddenly became very preoccupied with fixing the pillow on the bed I was sitting on.

"Hey, Kristin?" Jack initiated, "It's Friday, and me and da boys normally go to a show or somethin', so wese was wonderin if you and yer bruddah wanted to come along?"

That's sweet of them.

"I dunno, I'll ask John if he wants to," I replied. "I'll be right back."

I left Jack in the bunkroom in search for my brother. I finally found him downstairs in the sort of living-type-room where there were a couple of couches and a table. He was playing cards with Crutchy and Blink. Poker actually it seemed.

"I win again boys!" He called. This startled me because, for one, John was PLAYING CARDS with newsies, and number two…John never has any money!

"What the…" I began, but then really looked down at the game. They weren't even using money, but instead pieces of cloth and buttons and stuff like that. I grinned.

"How's the game boys?" I asked.

John looked up.

"Oh…uh…heh…_Hey Kristin!_" He replied.

I looked at John. Then at the card game. He grinned.

"What did you do?" I asked fiercely.

"ME?" John reacted. "what? Why do you ALWAYS think I'm doing something wrong?"

I looked at him. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

"Sorry, I just…you know! You always look so guilty!"

He snorted. "You sound like dad!"

John and I both shuddered.

"So anyway," I got to the point. "Jack asked me if we want to go to a show or something like that tonight." I pulled him closer to me and whispered, "Remember the singing lady in the movie?"

"oh yeah, Elvis's girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that one. Remember?"

"Yeah, I guess. The whole singing show thing. I get it." He turned back to his game of cards.

"So…do _you_ wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure."

WHAT? John. My brother John. Agreeing to go to a show where he KNEW that there would be singing there! Wow.

I sighed. I was tired. And I really didn't think that I had the heart to watch Racetrack drool over Medda like some sick puppy dog.

"Ok, do you think it's ok if I don't go?" I asked John.

He looked at me as though I were crazy, "What? Don't you want to…"

Insane? Yes. But I was tired, like I said. But John was cool with going without me. I returned back to the bunkroom and found Jack in the washroom, shaving his non-existent beard. _Of all things…_

"Hey Jack," I said. "My brother says he'd love ta go, but I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

"Suit yerself," he responded. "It's a pretty good show."

I smiled. I only knew too well.

* * *

Muhwahahahahahah!

I'm rationing my postings-only a little at a time. I actually have 2 other chapters written,

but because of the upcoming CRAZYNESS I think its better to save some.

Mush: Dat's very smart of youse!

Harry Potter: Oh yes! Quite brilliant actually!

Sorry Harry-back into the cupboard for you! I can't have all my characters running around unchecked! It would be chaos! UTTER CHAOS!

I leave you now with some quotes.

"Lunch is not the place to discuss your sexual orientation." Laura

"I think I like Hitler better. pause OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I just said that!" Me

Me: "What happens if you mark on the page that says "Do Not Mark"?"

Miss Kelemen: "We shoot you."

Tschus!

Brownie


	7. A Little Alone Time

HOLA! GUTEN TAG! HELLO!

Wow-why do I always feel the need to post when I've got a hundred other things I could be doing? _Thinks for a moment_. Never mind…I've ALWAYS got something I could be doing! Here's the next chapter…as promised…but FIRST:

SHOUT OUTS!

M-e lee12:

Ah-ahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Race: _covers ears_ MAKE HER STOP!

Mush: THE PAIN! THEY AGONY! _Keels over_

Sorry guys. _Grins_ Little Mermaid always makes me want to sing! Lol…oh, and nope-I'm not posting instead of doing CLS, studying for Chemistry, or studying for our notecard quiz tomorrow-nope _shifts nervously and looks around room_ Sometimes I think Mrs. V is watching me…

Hawk Kelly:

Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

TheAngryPrincess13:

Yep-going back in time is one of my favorite fantasies. Along with the newsies coming forward in time…_sideways glance at M-e lee 12_…eh heh..um…I'm working on it! Anywho…I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading!

Rubix:

Hmm…do you like the story? How the play going?

Oh-and just so everyone knows…if you mark on the page that says "DO NOT MARK" on it on standardized tests, I know what they do. They call you down to the office, ask you what it means, and make you erase it. _Ducks head down in shame_. Yep…they do that alright…

ON WITH THE MAIN EVENT! Ding ding ding

* * *

It was 8:00 and the boys were all heading out to Medda's. I couldn't help but oogle at them as they got ready. Mush is SO ripped…can you say steroids? Anywho…they were gone, and that's all that mattered to me. It had been nearly 5 minutes, and I was already beginning to feel symptoms of withdrawal. 

I got up from my position on the bunk and looked around. I wanted to make sure there weren't any newsies who decided not to go that were still around. The coast was clear. The bathroom, bunks, and even fire escape were completely newsie-free. I frowned to myself, thinking how stupid I was to give up this time with them. They'd be gone late-I knew they would be, and I'd have nothing to do.

I shuffled down the stairs and walked over to Kloppmann's desk. He was reading the newspaper-how ironic-and enjoying a cup of coffee. He looked up from his paper when he saw me at his desk.

"Ya didn't go with 'em ta the show?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"No," I replied. I could hear myself using my high, girly voice, the one I use when I'm talking to adults I don't know. "I'm kinda not in the mood for live entertainment."

"I guess you prefer dead entertainment eh?" Kloppman jested, a small smile creeping around his lips.

I smiled back, and laughed a little.

"Anything good in the paper today?" I asked curiously.

He looked back at me-stunned that I asked.

"What?" I answered his puzzled look.

"Nothing dear. Didn't you sell today?"

"Not the evening edition, which, I see, is what you're holding," I replied.

He smiled again.

"Yeah, there are some pretty good headlines," he said, scanning the pages. "Here's one you might enjoy: Umpire Killed During Game in the Bowery, Catcher and Shortstop taken into custody."

I laughed and leaned over the counter to make sure he wasn't lying. There it was, plain as day.

"That's hilarious!" I laughed at Kloppmann and he returned to his reading.

"you can read it if ya want when I'm through," he offered.

"Will ya save it for me for tomorrow?" I asked. "I think I might go…er…rest for a bit." I was going to say sew or knit or something, but that might be pushing it a little…

"Sure," Kloppman replied. "I have it here tomorrow if ya wanna borrow it."

"Thanks Kloppman," I said as I started back up the stairs. I stopped. "Do you know when the guys will be coming in?" I asked.

"Oh, lets see…probably around eleven or so, I should think…half the time they come back drunk and rowdy, so you better get some rest now, while ya still can!" He joked.

"Thanks. I'll do that," I replied. And I started up the stairs, with no intention of resting at all. I had work to do.

* * *

Once I got back upstairs, I plopped myself back onto the bunk that had recently become mine. I lay there, looking up at the bunk above me for a few minutes, thinking. Just thinking. Thinking of everything that had happened. I smiled to myself. This is awesome. 

I reached underneath the bed where my bag and backpack were safely tucked away. Grabbing at the straps on my backpack, I heaved it up and onto the bed where I could again examine it's contents. I found things that I had thrown in 'just in case', disregarding them at the time. Now those things felt like precious jewels, and I savored everything I had. I reached for my iPod, then stopped.

Wait. The pennies. When I took them out, they changed to the old-mintage type of penny. What if when I pulled the things out of my bag, they changed? Then I would be screwed. The last thing that I wanted was for my iPod to morph into a phonograph or something.

"hmm," I said, examining the contents. I looked through the bag to find something I would not miss. My eyes rested upon one of my hairbrushes.

"Bingo."

I pulled it out.

Nothing happened. I was so confused.

"okay…" I thought. "Maybe I have to think…"

And at that moment, the brush transformed into an old, rigid comb, with hard bristles instead of the soft, plastic kind.

"Eureka," I muttered to myself. I had to think to myself that I wanted it to change, and it changed.

"very interesting," I said. "Very interesting indeed."

I took a deep breath and pulled out my iPod. I plugged in the headphones, flipped off the HOLD button, and pressed play.

_Those who know _

_They don't let it show _

_They just give you one long life_

_And you go, oh oh, oh oh,_

"OH MY GOSH!" I cried, even though there was no one there. I clutched the device playing my Velvet Goldmine CD on it tightly. This was amazing. Newsies, Music, and…I looked back inside my bag and pulled out my Newsies Binder.

My Newsies Binder is a blue 2-inch binder, completely covered with gum wrapper foil. Thanks to my friend Brittany who started that on it…it looks awesome though, and it stands out from all my other things.

I open the binder and flip through the contents. First is the list of prices of stuff from 1900's. From food and clothing to utensils and make-up. Then comes the countless fanfics. Stories I had printed out over the years from many different authors-so I could read them at times I wasn't sitting in front of my computer. After the fics is the script. I flipped through it and laughed to myself. I had tabs marking the songs, and I had even corrected it.

Yes. Obsessed.

I plugged in my headphones and switched it over to the next song, "Hot One". Page after page, I continued to flip through the notebook, glancing here and there at fan fiction that I love. After about ten minutes of aimless perusing, I stopped at my friend Emmie's story.

I quickly scanned the first page, remembering bitterly the first time I read it. It was SO exciting, since Emmie had vaguely based one of the characters on me, and another on our other friend Brittany. I sighed. Thinking of my friends made me sad. This was our dream…to go back to their time...and now…I was thankfully here-but with none other than my brother.

Not exactly the fairy-tale journey we had imagined.

I read through Emmie's story, laughing at parts, and sighing at others. Shutting the binder with a sigh, I returned it to the sanctuary of the backpack.

I sifted through the contents of the bag, making mental notes of things that her family always made fun of her for pack: band-aids, water bottle, make-up, four different books, a couple of textbooks that lay unused, binders from school, about 25 batteries, Neosporin, 50 assorted pens and pencils, a tiny flashlight for camping, and other miscellaneous items. I ginned to myself at the thought of how ironic it was that I might actually benefit from being a packrat for once in my life.

Safely stowing my bags back under the bunk, where hopefully no newsie would discover the treasures they held, I took my iPod, safely hidden in my pocket, and decided to go exploring.

In the absence of it's rowdy occupants, the Lodging House seemed barren and unnaturally quiet. The stairs were worn, and the smooth rails leading the way up and down especially showed innumerable hands that must have slid along it over the years. Slowly I made my way up the stairs, curious to see exactly how far they went. On the floor next landing, I found another, smaller and less furnished bunkroom that was obviously unoccupied-given the fact that it, unlike all the other rooms the boys inhabited, was extremely clean.

Passing the room, I continued up to what was unmistakably Kloppmann's room-or rather his storage room. Cracking the door slightly to examine the contents, the room held a desk, and a coat rack, as well as a swivel chair. Apart from that, there was no bed or sign of any sleeping arrangements. The location where Kloppman slept was still a piece of knowledge that evaded me.

Again, I continued on, feeling a little more cautious as I ascended the dark stairs. The calm quiet had turned into an eerie silence only disturbed by the sound of my footsteps on the old wooden stairs.

I reached what appeared to be the top of the stairs and at the end of the flight, there stood a door. I grasped the doorknob, the cold feeling of the metal contrasting immediately with the sweaty skin of my palm, and I turned and pushed.

I opened the door into a new and amazing world. This door led to the roof. The most amazing sight ever was now in front of my eyes. I gasped and shut the door behind me, rushing to the edge of the building's roof. I could see for miles in every direction. Now, I had traveled a lot, and had been in some extremely tall buildings before, but nothing seemed to compare to the view that now fell before my eyes. The sight of old New York-not crowded with waves of taxis, nor illuminated by flashing neon lights, now lay before me below the skyline of old buildings. In one direction, I could see the Brooklyn Bridge and the East River, with a few boats dotting the coast. Below me, I could see carriages and pedestrians randomly dotting the streets, on their way home from an evening show or dinner.

As I looked out on the city, I felt happy. Just happy. And content. Feeling as though I had all the time in the world. I sat back on a stray packing crate and watched the happenings of the city from my rooftop perch.

"I wonder what time it is," I thought to myself.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out my iPod. Surely, no one would be home soon. I slipped the headphones into my ears and continued to gaze out along the horizon to the tune of David Bowie.

* * *

It was some time later that the boys returned home. With their rambunctious singing and yelling, by the time they even reached the door to the Lodging House, I was well aware of their return. I quickly tucked my iPod back into my pocket and returned down the stairs to greet them. 

Mush was the first one I met who walked in the door.

"So how was it?" I asked, smirking at those who followed Mush-Jack and Skittery, carrying Race on their shoulders.

"Great!" replied Mush, grinning like a fool.

"Id wazz uh great HIC schow…" Race slurred. He looked up at me and grinned, wearing a sick puppy dog look on his face. I guffawed at this stereotypical scene and turned instead to my brother.

"So?" I cocked my head with interest as my brother looked toward me.

"So...what?" He cocked his head mimicking me. "Did I like it?"

I nodded.

He thought for a moment, then finally decided.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. I got to drink whiskey." He smirked at me, as though to push this in my face.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I guess it's better than having sex with some STD-infested prostitute."

My brother gaped at me, clearly in shock. However, he quickly recovered.

"Not to worry sis, that's on the agenda tomorrow night!"

I snorted heavily at this then watched with amusement as Race made his way up the stairs.

"As long as you don't come home like that." I said to John, as Race fell down the stairs…again.

It was very amusing. On about the third try, and with significant help from others, Race finally made it up the stairs and into the bunkroom. The rest of the newsies followed suit, and went upstairs to retire.

I waited about ten minutes, figuring they'd want to change before having me intrude upon them once more. I looked around the main floor.

"Sweetheart," Kloppman said goodheartedly, motioning me toward him. When I was at sufficient range he whispered, "I don't usually tell the guys this, but behind the desk here," he motioned to the door behind the desk, "is where I keep the stove, water, and other stuff. I thought if you needed it though, you'd be more than welcome at any time of the day-or night for that matter," he added as an afterthought.

I looked into the face of the kind old man and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and truly meant it. "I'm sure I will take you up on that!"

Little did I know that I would be keeping my word much sooner than I had planned.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Having fun yet? I know I am! I love you all who R&R! _Blows big kisses at reviewers_ Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to feed my relentless addiction and need for feedback and attention. _Grins_

And here's a thought provoking question to end with:

If there were to be a modern day coup in America, who would most likely be the naughty revolutionaries staging it?

a.) communists

b.) young newsie-obsessed fanficcers

c.) the rising proletariat

d.) Marxist socialists

e.) Hippies

Feel free to answer…if you want…or just ignore my weirdness-whichever you wish.

P.S.-NW! YOU NEED TO READ AND REVIEW!

Brownie


	8. Tea Time

Shout Outs!

m-e lee 12: wow, when you reviewed this last chapter we were still SOPHMORES and taking AP EURO! BOOYA! does a jig SNAP! We passed the AP Ex-am! We passed the AP Ex-am! Now we get to work on our summer work for AP LANGUAGE! …wohoo…or for those of us who didn't do their work, rush around at the last minute and finish it the hour before its all due! Blah!

TheAngryPrincess13: sorry about the flame. Everyone's a critic! I'm glad you like my story! grins Ah, well, MANY of my old stories are EXTREMELY pathetic since I started writing when I was like, 12. AND before I started reading any other fanfictions so I didn't even know other people did this kind of stuff. Well, hope you like this chapter that took me FOREVER to upload! Ta.

SORRY EVERYONE! waves to the three people who read the story Updating for me is like pulling teeth. And now, of all times, I actually am updating. I'm starting AP Language this year and I have about eight essays due tonight by midnight. Oh…and I still need to read Slaughterhouse Five before I can start writing one of them….oops…anywho.

Been off frolicking with the Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter Crossovers….sorry for the long wait. Hopefully once I get back into a schedule, things will get a bit better. Hope you like the chappie!

* * *

It all starts with a little thing. Something that goes wrong, or is different that throws off your routine entirely. Then its all downhill from there. My mind races, devising solutions or possible scenarios to correct or alter the situation, or ways in which I could have acted differently to change the outcome of my actions. This is what happens every so often, and inevitably this occurs right at the time in which I was aiming to sleep.

I have I problem. My brain works well enough on its own during the day. Unfortunately, it never seems to want to turn itself off. Sleep deprivation only increases the chance of failures, and sadly, me worrying about a test or project will keep me up all night and ironically cause the failure in which I was so worried about to begin with.

I hate insomnia.

At night, nothing makes sense. Everything makes sense. The world is twisted. People are out to get you. Drama and emotion override the logic and reasoning of the brain when night takes it's hold on the world.

I have a horrible problem. I can't sleep. Before the jump back it hadn't been so bad, possibly the tons of school work and activities was tiring myself enough for my physical needs to override my psychological crisis. In elementary school and middle school getting to sleep at night was a challenge in itself. Every so often, the problem presented itself again, but to a lesser extent than before. (Maybe because I HAVE to stay up to 1:00 a.m. doing homework, out of necessity)

Now, although there was no final project or DBQ due the next day, sleep was evading my eyes and dreams seemed unobtainable.

Damn. I really was tired. I looked around the bunkroom, listening to the faint sounds of the mass of boys breathing. I scowled at my brother next to me. How easy it always had been for him to sleep-napping was second nature to him, and he could do so anywhere.

I sighed and stared blankly, counting the nail holes in the bunk above me for what seemed liked the hundredth time. I was nervous, and jumpy.

My hands fidgeted annoyingly under my covers. My back ached from the motionless position I had assumed for over an hour. Suddenly I remember my bag under my bunk. I quickly and silently reached for it and slid it out from it's hiding spot. Opening up the smallest zipper, I found my plastic bag filled with precious tea bags.

"Ah ha," I barely whispered upon my discovery. Tea that made me sleepy. I smiled as the faint aroma of chamomile and rose seeped through the bag. As a final thought, I also grabbed my iPod and stuck it, along with the tea bag I had extracted from the bag, into my pocket. Slowly I replaced the backpack under the bunk and crept slowly from my bed.

Stealthily and as quietly as I could manage on the old squeaky boards, I crept from the bunkroom and made my way into the hall. As I shut the door, I eased up a little. More comfortable knowing that I would not wake anyone up, I made my way down the stairs to the bottom landing.

Kloppmann's desk, just across from the stairs. I continued straight towards it and ducked behind the counter to where the door was. Reaching out to grab the knob, I opened the door with a slight squeak.

Behind the door was a sort of makeshift kitchen. A tiny stove with a few pots and pans stacked on top of it, a coffee grinder, and a sink. Next to the sink was a cabinet, and upon further inspection I found it to contain dozens of mismatched bowls, plates, cups, forks, spoons, and knives. Each piece looked as though it had belonged to many other owners before coming to rest at the Lodging House.

"I guess Kloppmann must cook sometimes," I murmured while picking up a mug to examine it closer.

I turned to the stove and inspected it closely. It was old. _Really_ old. I examined it closer. A pile of wood lay next to it, and I quickly deduced that this was a wood burning stove.

Ok. Easy. Just like Little House on the Prairie.

I opened up the grate below the stove top and peered inside. Right away I knew I would need more light, and as though by magic, I noticed a lamp placed on a table close to the door. I lit a match from a book I found in the cabinet and watched entranced as the little flame sprung up suddenly then died down to a manageable glowing flicker. I love fire. After lighting the lamp, I turned my attention back toward the stove.

I took wood from the pile and made a little stack in the ashy grate below the stove top. Proud of my little pile of wood, I then sat back on my haunches and lit a match to start the fire with. I threw it into the grate, and it went immediately out.

At once I knew what I had done wrong. Behind the pile of wood sat a smaller pile of tiny twigs-kindling. Haven't I read enough books to know how to do this? Anyway, after altering the arrangement slightly, I again lit another match. This time, the flame ignited when it made contact with the wood. I stepped back and enjoyed the pride I felt at producing my own fire. I poked it with a fire stoker and shut the grate when it seemed safe enough.

I made my way over to the sink. Clutching a pot in my hand, I stuck it under the faucet and filled it with water. I glared at the pot of water, scrutinizing it with my nose scrunched up at the idea of microorganisms having a party in my tea.

I stuck the pot on the stove, which had surprisingly become quite hot with the added flames roaring in it's belly. Then I waited. I was convinced that the water had to boil for a while, to kill any disease causing bacteria that may infect me. I could hear Mr. Szevery's voice echoing ominously in my head from Freshman year. _The main causes of the rising death rate in the 1900's in big cities due to close living spaces: Fires, Gangs, Disease. _

I hated watching water boil. So very tedious.

I busied myself by taking up the coffee grinder and playing with it.

After a few minutes, the water started to form bubbles at the bottom of the pot. I watched intently, waiting patiently for the bubbles to spring to life. Finally, the whole pot was boiling. I felt safer waiting a little, so I did. After a few more minutes, I took the pot off of the hot stove and set it on a mat on the little table.

How the hell was I going to put out that fire?

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I opened the grate carefully with the fire poker, and I peered in to the mass of flames.

I took the pot of water, now it had stopped boiling. I poured the amount I needed into the mug that I had set aside. Holding the still hot pot, I carefully took aim and dumped the rest of the water into the stove. My plan was somewhat successful. Successful in that it DID put out the fire-but it let off huge billows of steam and smoke as well.

I looked into the stove to see if the fire was completely out. It was, but the water I had used to extinguish the flames now lay stagnant in the belly of the stove. I looked around for something…anything. Underneath the stove sat a huge tub…undoubtedly used for washing. I ducked down to grab it when I then noticed a lever attached to the side of the stove. I pulled it.

At once I was glad I hadn't moved the tub. All of the water emptied out of the stove and into the tub, by means of iron holes that had opened up when the lever engaged to sift out the old ash from the stove.

George just lucky I guess.

I emptied the tub of ashy water into the sink, praying that it wouldn't clog or anything. Finally, I turned to my cup of tea, which sat brewing and steaming comfortingly on the side table. Wiping my hands on my clothes, I reached out and grabbed the warm cup and turned towards the door. Before I left, I grabbed the lamp, thinking it would be useful to see my way through the even darker rooms.

With a last look around at the room, I shut the door triumphantly, tea in hand, ready to finally get some sleep.

I look around, letting my eyes adjust to the different room. As I made my way to the stairs, I was suddenly startled by a sound from the door.

"Mmmppfff," it said.

I turned in time to see a silhouette of a body stagger it's way into the Lodging House. I stood still, somewhat afraid to be seen, but I wasn't sure why I would be afraid. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Still, somehow I felt like I would get in trouble for being where I was.

As if it were my own shadow, the figure at the door froze. I waited there, waiting for the person to make the first move. In the darkness, I could tell it was a newsie, at least, it was the figure of a teenage boy, but which newsies I did not know.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. REVIEW PWEASE! The more reviews, the faster I update-I SWEAR! Thanks!

Brownie


End file.
